The present disclosure relates to a display device with a simplified configuration.
Recently, as society readily embraces the information age, the display industry that relies on visual representation has seen dramatic advances, in which various types of flat panel display devices with superb attributes such as slimness, small size, and low power consumption, have been developed, thus rapidly replacing the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT).
Specific examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices (LCD), plasma display devices (PDP), field emission display devices (FED), and electro luminescence display devices (ELD). These all share the same characteristic of requiring a flat panel display component to form an image, and a flat panel display has a flat panel display module formed by joining a pair of transparent dielectric substrates to face each other, with an inherent light-emitter or a polarizing layer in between.
Currently, image representation in flat panel displays is commonly achieved by forming pixels (the standard unit) arranged in columns and rows, and using a switching device such as a thin film transistor (TFT) to control each pixel in an active matrix, to achieve superb video and color reproduction. The flat panel display is modularized through various mechanisms and installed in a system to be used as a display screen for a desktop or laptop computer, or a portable data processing device, as a display for a TV, etc.
An LCD device, that is the most widely used type of flat panel display device, is configured with an LCD panel assembled to a backlight unit. After the assembly of the LCD panel and the backlight unit is completed, for system installation, the assembly is coupled to a front cover, a rear cover, and a system driver, finalizing assembly.
The meanings of several terms should be clarified for descriptive convenience. First, an LCD module refers to an LCD panel and at least the functional and mechanical elements that are coupled to enable the LCD panel to reproduce an image. For example, the driving circuit of an LCD panel, and module members and light distribution devices such as edge members, etc. are included.
A system denotes a portion or the entirety of a display product to which an LCD module is mounted. For example, with the displaying surface of an LCD module of a laptop or TV exposed, the covers that enclose the remaining portions, the system driver, etc. are included.
A related art LCD module is configured with a top case, enclosing the edges of the LCD panel to couple the LCD panel and a backlight unit, coupled to a bottom cover storing components of the backlight unit, and the LCD device has a front cover covering the top case of the LCD module, and a rear cover covering the bottom cover.
However, because a related art LCD device, as described above, requires many components to be assembled before becoming a finished product, not only is there a large number of processes for assembling complex structures, it is difficult to reduce costs, due to the large number of components.
Also, there is a limit to how slim a related art LCD device can be made, due to the large number of combined components.